Let's Be Us Again
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC: Inuyasha runs off to see Kikyo...again. And Kagome catches them...again. But will the confession of a fear finally bring the two of them together? Based on the song by Lonestar. :


ONESHOT…I swear it this time, people dammit! (Sigh)

Miroku: Beauties such as yourself should not soil their beautiful lips with such foul language. (Holds my hands)

Me: (blushes like mad) …I-I (pause) –rub rub- HENTAI! (Slap)

Miroku: it was worth it. (Holds cheek)

(Sigh) with the possibility of practically being sexually assaulted by the monk here (points at innocently whistling Miroku)…right. Here's my disclaimer and the one-shot. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any shape or form own any of the Inuyasha characters or merchandise…well, I do own a poster and soon two T-shirts my aunt from another country was so cool to get for her anime-crazed niece. I do not own Lonestar's "Let's Be Us Again" song which I so totally LOVE . . . ehem, sorry. (Sweat drop)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha growled and slammed his fist into the bark of a tree. He sighed and leaned against the now abused trunk, he slammed his fist in again for good measure. He growled and ran a clawed hand through his rebellious bangs that seemed to never stay out of his eyes.

'_Damn it!'_ He slammed his fist again and slid down to sit on the large bladed grass, _'Damn it to hell!_' His heart was beating fast and he surprisingly felt tears sting his eyes. _'No, I didn't mean for this to happen like this!'_ He dug his wrists into his burning eyes and growled deeply in his throat. _'Kagome…'_ His growl, without even realizing it, ended up being more of a soft whine, that of a lost puppy. _'Gods…I'm sorry Kagome.'_

**Tell me what I have to do tonight**

'**Cause I'd do anything to make it right…**

**Let's be us again…**

**Flashback **

_Kagome smiled as she looked down at the object in her small hands. It had been three years, three years since she had started the search for the Shikon fragments. For three years she had known Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo and many more. And three years since she first started to fall in love with her hanyou companion, Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha," she clutched the object closer and held her hands against her chest. Inuyasha had walked off after dinner, as usual. Kagome had already handed out the presents for the rest of her friends, and now she was going to give Inuyasha his. She smiled, she had gathered all of the double shots of her pictures taken in the Feudal Era, and placed them in a leather photo album._

_First, were random pictures and snapshots of all of them. Even containing a few of her family for keepsakes, but toward the end were pictures of the two of them. One particular was when Kagome had gotten seriously injured and Inuyasha held her in his arms at the raised roots of the Goshinboku. Miroku had 'borrowed' her camera from inside her backpack. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome heard the soft click of the camera as the hanyou stared into Kagome's eyes._

_The picture seemed as if they had posed for it, yet they hadn't._

_Kagome sighed happily. Suddenly, she paused as a cold shiver ran up her spine. A soft vibration and spiritual sensation pulsed within her and she snapped her head to look up. Shinidamachu floated eerily above the slightly moving treetops, heading toward their master. The precious photo album almost slipped from her hands._

_"No," she whispered. She ran toward the destination of the spirit guides and soul stealers. She stopped abruptly as she saw them circle above a clearing. With trembling fingers, with her free hand while the other held the photo book closely to her beating heart, she moved the shading branch, and bit back a sob. Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms, again. Kikyo had not been around for the past four months and secretly Kagome had been thankful. But, here she was again, erasing the small progress she had begun with Inuyasha. She felt hot tears stream from her face, but she didn't wipe them away. She couldn't move._

_Inuyasha tensed as he felt watched. He felt a daze lift off him and his head, no longer feeling heavy, lifted from Kikyo's shoulder and looked up. He froze and his blood turned cold. Kagome stood on the edge of the tree line, with a tears-streaked face_

_'No! No, Kagome this is not what it looks like!' He silently begged his body to push away from Kikyo but it didn't comply. 'No, dammit! Kagome!' He watched as she slightly shook her head and her face scrunch into misery._

_He saw her usually rosy lips, now slightly blue mouth out the word 'no' while at the same time shaking her head. He tried to move but he felt Kikyo's grip tighten on the back of his hitoe. His body felt cold. He couldn't move. He felt helpless, for the first time in a long time, truly helpless. His ears slightly dropped and he whined in desperation._

_"Inuyasha?" Kikyo raised her head. Inuyasha snapped his attention toward the woman he held in his arms. Finally, his unknown hold let him free and he separated, harsher than he had intended._

_"What is the matter?" Both Kikyo and Inuyasha turned as they heard the branch Kagome had held back snap off and her fading figure running away. Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha, whose bangs hid his eyes. "She saw-"_

_"She saw nothin' because there's nothing going on!" He snapped. Kikyo looked taken aback but her cold gaze returned. What made him turn to a hypnotized rag doll every time he saw Kikyo? What made him come back? His heart was racing and he felt his demon blood begin to boil at the bottom of his stomach._

_'Damn,' he cursed. His hands turned into fists and slightly shook. "Goodbye…Kikyo…" He mumbled and raced after Kagome, leaving a stunned Kikyo._

**End Flashback **

He growled again as the breeze taunted with him, bringing the faint scent of Kagome_. 'I didn't mean for you to see, Kagome…damn it all to hell!'_ He threw the book away and stubbornly crossed his arms. He had found the book at the area of the Bone Eater's well, stained with the scent of Kagome's tears.

**I'm sorry for the way **

**I lost my head**

**I don't know why I said**

**The things I said…**

**Let's be us again**

He realized he threw it away and ran toward it. He paused as he saw shoed clad feet near the book. His gaze followed all the way up to finally meet rich chocolate eyes. The breeze blew and signaled the coming of the fall season. He saw her, in a trance, as she gently picked up the album and stand upright again.

"You shouldn't treat books this harshly, Inuyasha" She whispered. Inuyasha felt a knife dig into his heart, for he had experienced something like it during his numerous battles, but…none of them compared with the pain he felt now. He slowly stood up, towering a head above Kagome's petite form. His mouth felt dry and his ears were twitching with uneasiness. Kagome was looking down at her feet, clutching the book to her chest. His heart felt heavy, even with its rapid beats. Swallowing, he took a shaking step forward.

**Here I stand**

**With everything to loose**

**And all I know is**

**I don't want to**

**Ever see the end**

**Baby, please**

**I'm reaching out for you**

**Won't you open up your heart**

**And let me come back in?**

"Kagome?" he whispered. He saw her tense up and gradually looks up to meet his eyes. He saw pain, fresh and old filling her usually cheerful gaze. He inwardly slaughtered himself. He could protect her from all of Japan's strongest demons, even Naraku himself. But he was the one who truly hurt her, every single imbecilic time. Why couldn't he control himself? He had learned to endure and hide pain from his wounds, and yet he couldn't keep himself from running away from Kagome to his dead first love, Kikyo? He dared again to look into those eyes. His pain increased. His ears dropped and a whine threatened to escape his throat. Why couldn't she just sit him for Kami's sake? They would return to their usual tactics and things would be back to normal again…right?

**Let's be us again…**

**Oh…**

**Us again…**

"Why?" Her words stopped him in mid-step. "Why, after all this time…why?" He suddenly had the inner urge to scream and yell and shred things to pieces. Why? He wasn't sure himself, yet he did it loyally every time. His stubborn and proud side was yelling at her for not understanding and why she was questioning his actions. He was his own person, so he could do as he god damned pleased! But, suddenly, those yelling voices fell silent as his reasonable and mature side reasoned that she couldn't understand his inner turmoil because…he never let anyone in. He looked up into her eyes and saw confusion and the beginning embers of anger.

**Look at me**

**I'm way past pride**

**Isn't there some way **

**That we can try**

**To be us again? **

She should be angry, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He swallowed the lump building in his throat and started walking again. Kagome looked startled and bit her lip nervously. She knew what was coming. The now familiar routine of I'm-sorry-let's-forget-about-it-and-go-on-like-always routine. Well, what if this time, she was getting tired of it?. How come she had to endure it painfully while he continued on like always, like nothing had happened? She understood that Kikyo was his first love and that sadly her first love had been Inuyasha. But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt worse than any wound she's ever got. Every time, he would forget all about her and go to Kikyo. What if she was fed up with all the constant pain? Why did she endure it? She paused and bowed her head. Because she loved him, that's why. Because she wanted him to stay with her and never leave her side. Because she didn't want it to end.

**Even if it takes a while**

**I'll wait right here**

**Until I see that smile…**

**That says we're us again…**

Inuyasha's gaze traced her soft features. Her lips, her currently closed eyes, those long eyelashes that rested on the top of her cheeks. Her small frame that he had figured out fit like a glove against his towering figure, her hands that seemed so small when held by his… he could go on. Yet these things, it seemed that they didn't help at all with him running off to see her, to see Kikyo.

**Here I stand**

**With everything to loose**

**And all I know is **

**I don't want to **

**Ever see the end**

**Baby, please**

**I'm reaching out for you**

**Won't you open up your heart **

**And let me come back in? **

Inuyasha felt his voice leave him when he saw the flashes of emotions he dreaded, flash through Kagome's readable eyes. He panicked when he began to smell anger and resentment flow from her scent. He almost ran to her and wanted to shake her until he was sure, that scent left her. But he settled his building desperation when that scent melted away, and love, care, and undying loyalty took its place. He now found himself a hand span away from the girl from the future that had almost literally fallen onto his lap and life, when he had been heartbroken, to mend his broken appendage, it seemed. Kami had brought this girl into his life, to heal and protect him like no one could, and here he was, hurting _her_ like no one could.

**Let's be us…**

He saw, as if he had left his body, his arms automatically wrap around her shaking shoulders and bring her closer to his body. He felt her comforting warmth radiate off her body and enter his own as if instantly. He felt himself in his body again and placed his strong chin on her head. He felt her tense. Had she really regretted his touch? But all doubt melted away when she relaxed and wrapped her small arms in comparison around his lower back. She dug her face into his outer hitoe and took in his rare scent. The smell of trees, the forest basically, the warmth that his fire rat coat held, the spice that was his own intoxicating smell and the rareness of his demonic scent. Oh, Kami how she adored his smell. She would always regret not having a nose as powerful as his at moments like these. Where she could basically drink in his scent and take it with her wherever she went. For those times, when they were separated between their time periods, when she had to go back to school, when they argued and separated. Now that she had found the worlds most comforting and addictive smell, how could she let go?

**Baby, baby what would I do?**

**Can't imagine life without you…**

He placed his chapped lips on the root of her hair at the top of her head and closed his eyes. His usual un-comfort of showing weakness and need was far from his mind at the moment. He knew what he wanted to say now but…he was scared. Scared of rejection, of the pain it would bring, the constant nagging of falling in love again. Because he had figured it out, since that kiss Kagome had given him at Kaguya's castle of mirrors, he was in love again.

At first, he was angered. Wasn't his love and loyalty supposed to have stayed with Kikyo? Hadn't he promised that? But as he traveled more, and be more around Kagome, he had begun to welcome the feeling. Yes, he was in love again. The heart could heal and love and be loved again. He had learned that with Kagome. He was in love again.

"Kagome?" He began. Kagome turned her face and rested her cheek on his clothed chest.

"Hmm?" She had done it again. She had forgiven him. Yet, she didn't feel resentment or pity of her actions. She was in love. Kami, she grew reckless and had no self restrain when it came to forgiving Inuyasha. He had that effect on her. She sometimes beat herself up about that on lonely nights of study in her time. But instead of looking at it like a curse, she had learned to look at it more of a blessing than anything else.

**Here I stand**

**With everything to loose**

**And all I know is**

**I don't want to**

**Ever see the end!**

**Baby, please!**

**I'm reaching out for you**

**Won't you open up your heart**

**And let me come back in?**

He placed a soft kiss at the top of her head and loved how it sent a shiver down her small back.

"Teach me," he whispered. Kagome grew confused and looked up into his golden amber eyes.

"What?"

"Teach me how to act…how," he wet his dry lips, "H-How to treat this, Kagome, 'cause I'm…not sure I can do it alone. Help me." Kagome was taken aback from his words. Where was the usual 'sorry, please forgive me' speech he always gave? Where had this come from? Was this how he really felt inside…how she too felt? "I'm scared," he confessed and let his bangs hide his fierce looking eyes. Kagome frowned and gently pushed his bangs aside.

"Scared?" She placed her hand on his cheek and Inuyasha briefly let her warm touch sooth the pain.

"Y-Yeah…I'm scared that this will all end, and that this," he looked down again, "That this wasn't able to happen because we didn't know how to act." Kagome bit her lip. Kami, he looked into her mind and taken the words right out of her. She felt his forehead rest on hers and tightened her grip on his large form.

"I'm scared too," she confessed. His grip on her waist tightened and he felt her sweet breath on his chin, tantalizing his lips.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Help me, Kagome… teach me restrains, mending… and how to give back…without doubting at all." Kami, they sounded like a song. Right now, was the movie moment Kagome always pointed out that would never happen in real life. And yet, here she was in her own fairy tale, at the climax point where she could have her 'happily ever after.' But both were held back because of the uncertainty of not knowing how to act. Kagome smiled and looked into his eyes.

"We'll learn… together."

**Here I am**

**I'm reaching out for you**

**Won't you open up your heart**

**And let me come back in?**

Inuyasha inwardly cheered. He had done it. He had taken that dangerous first step and he had done it. He had confessed his confusion and now Kagome was going to walk him through it, side by side, step by step. His ears perked at his happiness and if Kami had 'blessed' him with a tail, it would have been wagging like crazy.

**Lets be us again…**

**Oh…**

**Lets be us again…**

Feeling brave and high on happiness and relief, he dared to do what he only dreamed on his deepest and secretive dreams…kiss her. He again found her breath on his chin, closing his eyes he brought his lips onto hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this one-shot turned out longer than I had anticipated.

Everyone: whoa!

Me: what?

Inuyasha: you used a big word.

Me: (snort) so what? (Mumbled under breath)

Inuyasha: what was that? (Anime annoyance mark on his forehead)

Me: hehehe… wow, you were really OOC in this one-shot.

Inuyasha:… so?

Kagome: I like it

Me: lucky girl, getting kissed by Inuyasha (seething in jealousy)

Kagome: (beams with happiness)

Inuyasha: (blushes )

Kawaii! Inuyasha blushing. Ehem, well, tell me guys what you think and I kind of notice that the song doesn't necessarily 'mix' with the words and the scenery, only like the beginning, but I like it! Again, I never really write down or plan out what I'm going to write (Fanfic wise) so forgive the tackiness and OOCness of this one-shot. What? I'm only a fifteen-year-old who's sadly never loved 'afore. (Sobs) Pathetic, aren't I? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Pants) phew! Get the picture?


End file.
